Redeeming Rush
by Alley of the Labyrinth
Summary: Two people meet in the middle of the night, and learn that the City is starting to fall. One's the child of the Chief, the other is a runaway. Can an Earthbender and an Waterbender become friends and stop the City from failing along with the Avatar. It only matters if they can have trust in the others just to save their home. T-just to be safe there is language. REWRITING
1. Chapter 1

**Redeeming Rush**

Writers: Alley of the Labyrinth and MV (A friend of mine who doesn't often do fan fiction)

Pairings: Cannon Makorra, OFC June BeiFong x General Iroh, OMC Nerio x OFC, Bolin X Asami

Makorra and Bosami and romances will happen later, cause we all know I'm a romance kind of writer/read...but there is more than just that thanks to co-writing.

The first chapter is basically the last episode of season one in our OCs experiences

Disclaimer: Just another fan, don't own anything but OCness

* * *

Part One

It was another long day in Republic City, benders and nonbenders striving to survive. Shops and apartments lined the roads from the ports to the mountains. Waterbenders, Earthbenders, Firebenders living alongside non-benders. Some thugs began treating nonbenders unfairly, giving benders a bad name. Within a few months of rumors of the new Avatar's arrival, someone rose from the crowd and began preaching against the unfair power of the benders. Some people - those who didn't want trouble for their city, but were too afraid to make a stand in public – believed this. Others hailed from respectable families and didn't want to ascribe a difference; it would only make things worse. Like one girl, who didn't like hiding just because of her name and status, a nineteen-year-old who went against her mother, and many others of the police force; some turned their heads for her; others were too afraid of her mother to go against her. So just like every night that one girl ran the city and played her tricks, bending her way through the darkness, feeling every movement of the silent earth.

The slums of Republic City were crawling with Equalists. Why the hell did her mother want her away? She was the chief's daughter for crying out loud! It shouldn't matter what she did. But damn; she turned the corner and knocked over an abandoned cart with her earthbending. She stopped to fix the fruit; no one else should be blamed tonight when all she wanted was some freedom. She roamed the city and by now, she knew where Amon's men had underground entrances into the city. She heard footsteps coming from behind her. She grabbed her dagger and turned, looking with her blind eye for the person to show up. "Who's there!" she said. She couldn't see with her good eye and the darkness masked the other's presence.

A robed figure stepped out of the shadows. He pulled down his hood and revealed his mask. "Relax," he said. "Put down your little dagger and let's have a little chat, shall we? Maybe we can avoid an unnecessary fight."

"Unnecessary?" she spat. "It's past midnight and I can't freaking see you!" She pocketed her dagger and crossed her arms over she chest. She studied this figure: a mask, and a robe, only one person had that. AMON! Anger flushed over her. No way was she gonna get caught and have her mother ground her for two months. She grabbed her dagger again and prepared to bend. "Who are you? I'm not dropping anything until you tell me who you are!" She sighed when the figure didn't even make a move. "Can I trust you?"

The figure removed his mask. A streetlight flicked on. "So that's it, huh? You know, it's tough being a bender around these parts. A young woman like you should be careful roaming at night like this, alone. But if you insist on fighting..." He pulled an arm out of his robe. Electricity crackled in his palm. "You can call me Nerio, and to whom do I owe the favor?"

"Of course," she growled. "Well Nerio, I'm June, daughter of the Chief." She paused, and took a step back. "Yeah I'm a bender, what of it?" she said, looking at his face. She hated this lighting, but at least she could feel him through the earth.

Nerio analyzed the June's facial expression. He raised his arm and sent electricity to light up the rest of the streetlamps. "And I am son of... never mind. Knowing will only make matters worse between us." He uncharged the lightning glove. "You're against Amon, aren't you? That makes two of us. We must be careful. You don't even know half of what Amon is capable of doing."

"It's not like I care," June said, thankful for the better lighting but didn't allow him to see it. She stepped closer, one two, face still in shadow but she looked into his eyes. "You're against him? Well that's good enough for me." She offered him her hand. "Well Nerio, let me take you to my hideout so we can talk."

Nerio got a better look. She didn't look threatening, but he knew better than to underestimate a bender. He glanced up at the moon shrouded by thin clouds, grateful that he didn't have to demonstrate his powers. He accepted the offer and shook her hand. "With Amon's men roaming the shadows, it would be wise not to stay out in public this late at night."

"I can take them," she scoffed, with a smirk, though she rather not. One wrong move and she could be defenseless. She turned and checked the area once more before grabbing two of the fruits on the cart. "It's abandoned." She shrugged and took a bite from one, offering him the other while they continued down the street. Now where was her hideout again? Wasn't it with those peace keepers, near the pier? "Can you run? We're not far but we need to be fast."

Nerio accepted the fruit and took a big bite. He hadn't had any food that day and now a stranger offers him something he could've stolen on his own. "Thanks, but don't worry about me. I'm swift as a raging river." He gripped the fruit and sped onwards, taking smaller bites as he ran. He discarded the fruit in a nearby trashcan and reached the next block when he had no idea where to go. He looked back and saw June standing by the streetlight with her arms crossed, head tilted to the side. "Sorry!" he called out to her.

"Very nice," she sighed, catching up with him in a moment, her long black hair flying with her swift leg movements which brought her next to him. "Well now we're not far at all. I just hope someone's up." Swift as a river, speed like that, June gained some suspicion he would tell her in due time. She pointed down the next block and closed her eyes for a moment; yep, just down that way and a knock to the fifth door on the left. "Let me do the talking." She ran where she pointed, knowing that when they were in better lighting, he would be able to see her eyes; if he had anymore doubts about her, he would see why she was a fighter.

"What's this girl up to?" Nerio thought. And he thought his life was complicated. He followed close behind her, on the lookout for Equalists that could jump out and ambush the unsuspecting bender. He couldn't let June get caught; he couldn't allow Amon to get to another bender, taking away the one thing that makes them so special. He waited awhile and the door opened.

"You gonna let me in tonight?" June said to the man at the door. He nodded and looked at Nerio. "He's with me. We needed a more private place to talk." She turned and glared at Nerio's glove. "Hide that thing!" she hissed.

Nerio slipped the glove under his sleeve. Thankfully it wasn't charged; or else it wouldn't matter if he hides it. "Hello there, yes, I'm with her. Um, down with Amon?" There probably wasn't any password, but he had to gain their trust.

The man laughed. "Welcome, friend," he said to the boy. "Of course you're always welcomed here June, not many here tonight. I think some went to live with that crazy hobo. Good place though."

June shrugged. "As long as I get my corner table I'm good," she said, walking in. They went down the first pair of stairs and she knocked twice. The door opened and they were allowed in quickly before it was shut again. She went straight for her favorite table, turned on the light and sat down.

Nerio gazed around the room. There was a homely feel to it, like a community. Maybe he doesn't have to roam around alone or hide anymore. He knew why she brought him here. She wanted to know more about him, but how can he go about it without dropping the bomb, so to speak? There are some secrets best kept hidden until a time when there is no choice but to reveal them. "So, June, what would you like to know?"

"Stranger, Nerio, you caught me on a night where I just needed to breathe. Look at me, look into my eyes." She moved her hair away from her face. "If you want to be on my side, I don't want you holding me back. So are you a bender, Blue Eyes?" She let out both her fear and her worry. She would let him speak but he had to know about her, why she fought, why she was a rebel.

Nerio sighed. We'll start with the basics for now. Someone placed a glass of water in front of him, for the newcomer. "Maybe I should show you." He placed a hand over the glass and flicked his wrist up. He levitated a small stream of water into the air, made it dance, and then returned it to the glass. Then he took a small sip. "I'm a bender, a waterbender."

"Fine by me." She waited, wanting him to look into her eyes. "We'll have the upper hand when and if we run into trouble."

"We should be fine on our own, but we'd be better off teaming up with the Avatar. I hear she's in town, but it looks like she's a little occupied with pro-bending. A waste of bending, I'd say. Bending is meant for survival; when you're stranded or surrounded by enemies, you do what you must to survive." Nerio saw the dreadful look on June's face. He probably shouldn't be talking so grimly right now. A change of subject should fix this. "So... you're mother is Chief BeiFong. It must be great being her daughter. The whole city recognizes you and respects you, even if you hadn't exactly earned that respect."

"Sure whatever," she said, not sure if he couldn't tell she was blind, or he was avoiding it. "I don't care, I'm never there, can't be her weakness. I don't want that respect." She lifted her hand. "Come on, you got something for me to eat or what!" she yelled. Someone tossed her another fruit. "Oh come on it's not that late for a meal, dude!"

"Eat at home, BeiFong!" the man yelled from the other side. The room was large enough for its own corner bar for the older gentlemen, both benders and nonbenders alike were sitting around booth-like tables and some were at normal ones, just talking. All these people of different elements and beliefs sitting around because they didn't want to be involved with Amon or any type of danger Republic City would put itself in.

She looked back at Nerio. "So what about the Avatar being in town? Pro-bending, I agree. But, I don't know, was my mother part of that when she was a kid?" She rolled her eyes again. "If you think you can try that hun, you forget I can sense everything around me," she said to the girl with a pitcher of water above her head.

Nerio bent the water out of the pitcher and aimed small ice needles at the girl. She lowered the pitcher and turned away. Nerio refilled his glass with the water and stared into June's eyes. They were so unique, so washed out, a faded brown. Then it hit him. "You're blind! You can sense me in the dark with your feet. I didn't know anyone but the first Chief of Police, Toph, could do this. Anyway, I heard that Avatar Korra needed to learn airbending with Tenzin. Maybe we can visit them on the island. I can bend us across, shrouded in a mist, and we can go unnoticed. I understand you must be hungry. I already burned through that fruit while running. Ow!" Nerio placed a hand over his stomach. "Never eat and run, June." He covered his hand with some water and rubbed his stomach, relieving the pain.

"Half blind right now, but thank you." She smiled, finally, laughing a little at his displeasure. "I'm not big on water travel." She shrugged thinking about it. She wanted to stay here, there were a few others she still needed to watch over and if she was at the air temple... wait a minute... Pro-bending! Those two were pro-benders of course the Avatar would have them over for sure. "Fine, we go tomorrow afternoon." Hopefully her mother wouldn't be there and she could get some information on why the city was falling apart... for herself 'cause the Chief never tells her a damn thing. Leaning back, she flicked her leg and made her seat longer before turning off the light. "Sleep well Nerio." She flicked his seat as someone tossed them pillows. The hideaway became dark as those who stayed went to bed. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her.

Nerio closed his eyes, but didn't fall asleep so soon. He was shocked that people could be this nice to him. What would they think of him when they finally get to know the full truth, his heritage? He cannot let them suspect anything. He went to sleep and had a disturbing dream. A light flicked on as he was presented on a stage. Walking towards him was Amon, his fingers extended. "Traitor," Amon said. "I had expected a little loyalty from you. I must take care of this before you think of a way to use it against me." Amon grabbed Nerio by the neck and placed his thumb on his forehead. Nerio struggled and screamed. He felt his energy rapidly draining, hiding in deep crevices in his body, and sealed away. He screamed to wakefulness. Through the window, he saw the dark sky turning purple and knew the sun was rising. He looked around the room. June and the others were sound asleep. Good. He didn't wake any of them up. He sneaked out for a morning walk and returned before anyone woke up. He poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher on the table and thought to play a little prank. It was almost noon and they needed to get going. He levitated a handful of water, made it colder, and dumped it all on June's head.

No shouting or sounds of bending; it was perfect. In her dream she was sitting on the pier completely blind. Nothing but sound washed over her, and there from afar she wished to see again, her vision was failing in her other eye, freezing suddenly. She blinked and sat up. "Who?!" She sat up perfectly drenched in ice cold water. "I'm gonna kill whoever did that!" She blinked a few times and saw Nerio standing over her. "Oh it's you. Morning." She growled, trying not to yawn.

"Good morning," Nerio said. "Sorry for the cold shower. Here" He gathered the water in one hand, and directed it to the plants. "It's five minutes to twelve. We should get going." He turned his face away, not wanting June to see the depression on his face from the dream he just had. All his dreams had come true until now, the good and the bad. He hoped this one would remain a distant fantasy.

"There's a reason why people sleep in, Nerio." She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Thank you though; we have a lot to do today." She stretched her back and walked towards the center, kicking the guy by the door. "You gonna check out that hobo's underground later?" she asked him.

The guy shrugged. "Go before you get caught." He opened the door. Nerio and June walked up the stairs.

"Where to first Nerio, the island or the station?" she said with interest when they reached the second door, not wanting to run into gangs; they had to get started on getting ready at all costs.

Once outside, Nerio got a better look at the sky. The view of the air temple was suddenly blocked by a grey blimp. Dark figures climbed down the cables. "We've got bigger problems right now." He pointed and June saw people climbing down. They wouldn't be around if there weren't any benders who broke the rules. They rushed to the scene and saw metalbenders surrounding... the Avatar! Avatar Korra used a combination of fire, water, and earth to ward off the metalbenders. Nerio took out his glove, snuck up on a metalbender, and took him to dreamland. More metalbenders arrived and surrounded Nerio. He knew he wasn't at his best until he bends, but at least he has this alternative. He was agile as he trained himself with the glove. June was watching the battle. "You know, you can join in any time now," he called out to her.

"Where is she?" June asked herself. "Damn it!" She ran forward and jumped, lifting the earth, carrying two of the so-called benders with her whom she pushed into the water. "These aren't real benders, the fakers, mom can metalbend better than this. Fuck, where is she?" She pushed a few more of the soldiers before stopping and looking around. Closing her eyes she focused on the earth. The Avatar near the center, Nerio just towards her left, the firebender and younger earthbender closer to the temple... nonbender girl fighting like Nerio..."Where the hell are the Airbenders and Chief BeiFong!" she screamed again, taking out another soldier heading towards the center.

A metal cable wrapped around a pole. Chief BeiFong swung into action and landed at the scene. "Return to base," she said to the metalbenders. "We'll be back for the Avatar." The metalbenders raised their arms and rose to the blimp. The Chief turned to June. "Let alone missing curfew, you didn't even come home last night, young lady." She turned to Nerio and then back to June. "You weren't with him last night, were you?"

"Um, if I may say something," Korra said, raising her hand.

"No you may not," Lin barked at her. "This is between me and my daughter." She glared back at June. "I'm giving you a chance to explain, so don't blow it. Well, what would you like to say for yourself, young lady?"

"Oh great we got into the wrong fight!" June growled. "I got nothing to say, mother, just wanted some time away from you and the rules and stuff." June crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at her mother and everyone else with her good eye. "Metalbenders and Equalists look similar... shit I thought... I'm not sorry."

"Grounding you won't do you any good," Lin said, "maybe you'll listen when Amon blocks your bending. It's a terrible thing, which is why I stress that you follow the rules. I don't want Amon to capture you. But don't expect me to save you if he does. I have my own concerns." She turned to Nerio. "And you are?"

"Nerio, Chief BeiFong," he said. "I don't mean any trouble. I sensed danger and I had to help the Avatar. She can't take on all those metalbenders on her own."

"Actually, I was doing just fine 'til you showed up," Korra said. "I'm the Avatar; I can take care of myself."

"Seems as though things have settled over here," Lin said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going. I can't waste anymore time babysitting." Lin shot up to the blimp and it carried them away.

Nerio turned to June. "You really have issues with your mother, don't you?" Then he turned to Korra. "Avatar Korra, we needed to find you, and it looks like we did. June and I can't ward off the Equalists on our own and we need your help. We benders need to stick together."

"Wait a minute," Korra said. "You're not a bender. You used the glove made for and used by the Equalists. You're with them!" Korra bent water from the barrels on either side of her.

Nerio took a chance. He swung his arm and redirected the two streams of water back into the barrels. "June, why don't you explain, please? You're apparently much better at talking than I am."

"Yeah whatever! Woman doesn't even care that I need to get out of the damn house!" she screamed at the blimp that had already passed. "Excuse me. Miss Korra, I am June, an earthbender, and this sly dog is a waterbender who happens to be against Amon. I don't know how he got the glove. All I can tell you is he knows ways to avoid bending or whatever. Amon is ruining my turf, my grounds; like you I can take care of myself, but we need to team up with your other friends to make sure nothing else happens to this city or us. Amon has the upper hand, telling others bending is unequal; a waterbender like you should know the balance. Am I right?" She stopped to look around. "Is there a chance I can get some food in me or what? Damn woman thinks she can handle it herself. I was scared goddamn it." She walked away from them, pissed off at herself.

"I don't mind explaining how I got the glove," Nerio said. "But not in public." He looked around, peeking in the alleys, checking the sewages. "Is there someplace we could go where Amon wouldn't dare attacking?"

"I've got just the place," Korra said. "The air temple. You'd better get your friend, before she wanders off into trouble."

Nerio chuckled and wrapped a coil of water around June's waist. She struggled but couldn't earthbend her way out of the water. "Sorry," he told her when he pulled her to them. "But Korra can take us to the air temple, where we can freely talk without fear of Equalists."

"Fine... give me a break. I can't think straight without food." June growled. She followed the Avatar and Nerio to the pier. Being half blind, she couldn't tell who to trust around her. She thought she saw some others, but she could be wrong. She looked at the waterbenders. "And how are we gonna cross without a boat?" June didn't like the idea; she won't be able to see all even for a few minutes." Is there a way I can just earthbend all the way there or something instead, eh?" Korra looked at her strangely and June felt the annoyance again. "Oh come on. I can't swim."

Nerio and Korra exchanged looks, as if to say "you thinking what I'm thinking?" While Nerio made a winding ice bridge that formed as they went further, Korra pushed the three of them forward, much to June's dismay. She couldn't see any better on the ice than on the ground. Korra defied gravity at the loops while keeping June's feet attached to the ice. They arrived at the island and were greeted by Tenzin.

The older gentleman looked at Korra and then her two new friends. "All is good, I hope?" he asked before he recognized the other girl. "Hello June, what a pleasant surprise."

"Yeah yeah... food, then talk." June passed him and stood at the top of the stairs; she had some manners.

Tenzin looked back at the boy. "Welcome to the air temple. I am Councilman Tenzin and who might you be?"

Nerio felt honored. "I'm Nerio, Amon's... Amon's worst enemy." Yeah, that works, and maybe it's not a total lie. Tenzin led them upstairs, where the family had sat down for lunch. Nerio saw the kids, and backed away. These are the future ancestors of the Airbenders? A snotty boy, a hyper girl, and a girl who just didn't seem to care. The kids looked up and saw the stranger. Meelo ran up, climbed his shoulders, and pulled at his ears. "Who's this?" he said. "Is he a bender? Is he with Amon? Why didn't he bring me any gifts?" Tenzin plucked his son off of Nerio's shoulders and directed his guest to the table.

"Jinora," June said, smiling at the girl. "What's up?"

"This and that and training."

"I see. Nerio, these kids are the future of airbending. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo are brilliant in their own way." She winked at Meelo, "and if I knew you wanted something, kid, I would've gotten it for you."

Tenzin sighed, his shoulders slumping once everyone was seated. "Nerio, June what brings you here today?"

June was about to retort about Lin not trusting her at all when she knew the older man still had a soft spot for her and it wouldn't be right to do so. "I met Nerio when I was walking the streets last night. He wants to stop Amon as much as we all do. I think he has inside information."

"It's true. But if I tell you now, you'll lose your appetites." After an hour of silent eating, Nerio got down to business. "I've seen Amon rendering a bender powerless. I escaped just after knowing that Amon wants to gather the nonbenders of Republic City and show them how he can equalize the benders. We need to crash his party and stop him. He's doing this because he fears us benders, he knows we can stop him, and we will. I don't waterbend in public, so he hasn't found out about me. I can't attract Equalists. I trained myself with my lightning glove, so I can stand up for myself without my bending. I need your support. I have a plan, and a secret which not even Amon knows. Perhaps you won't trust me after knowing this, but I promise to use my powers to help you fight him, not the other way around. I'm… a bloodbender. I can stop Amon's movements before he takes away a person's bending. Then the rest of us can attack him while I have him immobilized. I understand if you don't trust me." Nerio stood up. "Thank you for the meal, Councilman Tenzin." Nerio had to get out of there, never to show his face again. After revealing this, it would be better to let Amon take away his bending for good, than to have his new friends turn against him.

June felt Nerio rise, focused on that small area, and closed the door before he reached it. "You're not leaving, Blue Eyes. You're on my side no matter what. Let the others speak before you leave." She was full and could think straight, which meant well, she would have to apologize to her mother.

Tenzin looked at the boy a little disgruntled. "Bloodbending means waterbending blood. Whoever your parents are have trained you in the art or you trained yourself. I see no trouble with it since he is on our side. Korra dear? As the Avatar, your opinion is most valued."

There was a knock on the door; June lowered it to see golden eyes looking back at her. "Oh, man, did we miss lunch?" the person said.

She leaned back against the wall. "We're just talking about something serious, however you got here or whatever doesn't matter and yeah ya kind of did."

"Oh harsh," said the other person coming behind the first. "Hey look there's still food left! Sweet!"

June raised her eyebrow and watched as the two sat down to eat. "And you are?"

The other person had already stuffed his face with bread. "I'm Bolin," he mumbled.

"And I'm Mako," the first said. "You must've heard of us already. You know, pro-bending stars and all that. I didn't think there'd be more guests."

"We were just leaving," Nerio said. He turned, but Tenzin blew a column of air to close the door.

"Stay with us, Nerio," he said. "We need to finish our conversation. There is still food out, so lunch has not yet finished, I suppose. Wasn't Asami with you guys? Why didn't she come for lunch?"

Nerio stood at the window, since with two more guests, the table had no available seats left.

"Of course I know you fools don't ya recognize me?" June hummed with a laugh. "Ya'll idiots that for sure bad at being in a city gang and just getting by in a tournament really?" She laughed again.

"She's moping in her room," Bolin said before taking another bite. "More Amon info stuff?" June nodded.

"Bolin... wait she's right we have seen her around." Mako said.

June rolled her eyes. "Intro later business now. If you don't mind we're wasting time and mom will have to wait to ground me again."

Nerio turned to Pema. "You didn't put any sedatives in the food, did you? June wasn't this cheery when I met her yesterday." June punched Nerio's arm. She has her mother's toughness. Nerio thought he had nothing to lose by telling Mako and Bolin what he told the others. Bolin was a little scared to know that there is someone in the room who can control his movements. "Don't worry; I would never use it against my friends. What are we gonna do? We need to plan it all out. Nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing, should go wrong. Amon won't think twice before blocking a person's bending. Getting caught is not an option."

The family looked at June and at the boys. Tenzin said, "Well it seems we got something going on and I rather you guys stop meeting here... there's so much we can take."

"Yet Amon can get her and hurt you," June said to Tenzin. "Mom would kill me if she found out I left you guys alone. Though the underground is a nice place to hide or so I've heard."

Mako and Bolin rolled their eyes, confused. "Wait a minute, earthbender, knows Tenzin, attitude like Chief Lin's... why in the world are you here?" asked Mako.

"Don't forget, I'm also the toughest on the streets. I've seen you, and you've seen me" she winked, laughing again. This was actually going pretty well, now if only she can get her mother off her case.

Tenzin got up. "I'm supposed to meet the other council members. June, it's best if you come along."

"And get caught in my mother's wire? Not happening."


	2. Chapter 2

**Redeeming Rush**

Writers: Alley of the Labyrinth and MV (A friend of mine who doesn't often do fan fiction)

Pairings: Cannon Makorra, OFC June BeiFong x General Iroh, OMC Nerio x OFC, Bolin X Asami

Makorra and Bosami and romances will happen later, cause we all know I'm a romance kind of writer/read...but there is more than just that thanks to co-writing.

The first chapter is basically the last episode of season one in our OCs experiences

Disclaimer: Just another fan, don't own anything but OCness

* * *

Part 2

On the other side of town there sat a masked man some of his soldiers, capturing unsuspecting benders once a night and immobilizing them so he could take away their bending in front of an 'equal' audience. He was also looking for someone who had gone missing and it upset him greatly. "Well?" he said looking at one of his men. "Any sign of the boy?"

"No sir, but the usual recuse has gone down by another ten percent... we believe you'll be in complete control in the next few days."

"Firebenders destroyed my family, scarred my life." Amon said. "I'm doing a service; my interests are in the best interests of the general public. As for the boy..." He thought back to his semi-normal life. They were at the North Pole, he, his wife, and their young boy. Amon, known as Noatak, led a happy life, until he saw how benders abuse their powers. Noatak was secretly a bloodbender, destroying all those who dared come near his family. He hated bending, but used it when necessary. Then his wife expressed how she won't join him in his plan to rid the world of bending. The boy saw his father bloodbend her and ran away before seeing his father finally killing his mother, a bender killing a nonbender. Amon returned to the present. "... we will find him soon enough. For now, bring forward our special guest. We need her more than anyone else." An Equalist took out a bag from the van and untied it, dumping a nonbender girl whose weapon was a lightning glove. "After all," Amon said. "In order to get what we want, we will need to use the proper bait."

Pema had waited long enough for their other guest. Asami would never miss a meal and was the only one willing to help her when she had arrived. "Meelo, will you go see if Asami is alright?" she asked.

The boy looked at June. "Wanna come with?"

"Sure thing kid. Excuse us." June and Meelo walked out, leaving the two boys in the dining room.

"Crazy," Bolin said to his brother. "Just crazy, so you feel like something's missing?"

"Maybe… we are being kept in the dark about a lot."

June and Meelo got to the room and opened the door.

"Asami? You missed lunch!" said Meelo, going into the room.

"She's not here," June said not even looking into the room, but there was someone in here. "Come on, I think we're in trouble now." Meelo jumped into June's arms as she stormed back towards the front room. She kicked the door open without an apology. "She's not there. Someone was here though, in her room last night. I'm sure of it." She growled, her voice becoming an octave lower, her one good eye almost shining green. "Someone tell me this girl knows how to fight 'cause we're running out of time!" She turned and left the room not waiting to be explained about anything. She left the house and screamed, punching the ground in anger. She was tired of waiting, tired of not knowing what was going on. She would abandon these fools for not acting faster. She could feel the earth vibrate under her; it would only be a matter of days before she goes completely blind. That was not an option now. Her city needed something more than the chief of police, more than the Avatar-she thought. She trusted no one; something was missing in her logic, mother's fear, friend worry. Hiding... hiding... that's it... she had to get back onto the mainland and find his hideout. She was about to jump when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Sensing with your feet is a unique talent, young bender. A shame to take it away." The man turned June around. "You will make fine bait as well. The Avatar and the rest of your bending friends would have no choice but to come after you. Those predictable fools."

June kicked a slab of earth in the air but it fell when he bent her limbs in different directions. "You, you're a bloodbender?" she said, fear echoing rightly so. No, no, oh spirits please no, this was not happening to her, she had to be dreaming. How did he get here so fast? Why didn't she feel him so slowly?

He chuckled. "Only, you won't be able to tell anyone. I would like to complete the task right now and get it over with, but if I draw out your friends, I can equalize you all at once. Take her away!" A pair of soldiers tied June and threw her in a van with other captives.

"Hey! Let go of her right now!" Meelo came running, but stopped in his tracks when Amon faced him.

"Young airbender, yes, Councilman Tenzin will have to come rescue you as well. My lucky day." He raised his hand and two soldiers tied Meelo and tossed him into the van with the others, and closed the door. He got inside before a crane lifted the van onto an airship and flew them to the stadium, where he'll demonstrate his ability to block bending, for good.

"FU…"June was about to curse Amon, then noticed Meelo. "Well damn me to hell and back now I'm really gonna get it. You should've stayed inside, kid." Meelo looked at her confusedly before giving into a shiver.

"Well at least we'll be with that Asami girl, right?" Meelo nodded slightly afraid. He moved to sit next to June, as for the moment she could not move at all.

"Watch this... my mother is gonna blow a fuse when she hears what happened to us. Just great."

Minutes had passed when Mako noticed that Meelo and June hadn't returned. He went to check outside and saw the damage. "Well this is great." He ran to the others. "We had visitors and they got June and Meelo."

"WHAT!" Tenzin's face boiled red with anger. "We have to move now."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Asami, June and Meelo are just bait now. They won't do a thing to them."

"But they could, Jinora," said Bolin, "We've run out of time since the beginning and now it's worse."

"This is exactly what shouldn't have happened," Nerio said. "Amon's bait worked. We have to go after them. Our plan will work, but we must be really careful. How can we get back to the mainland quickly?"

Nerio just had to ask. They went out and climbed aboard Oogi, Tenzin's flying bison. "Yip, yip," Tenzin said. The bison rose to the sky, carrying him, Nerio, Korra, Mako, and Bolin. The sun was descending and the rave would be starting soon. Nerio hoped they wouldn't be late.

When they landed at the pier, Tenzin ordered Oogi to return to the temple. The benders didn't know where to go. "I think I do," Nerio said. "Follow me." He went ahead and the others followed behind him. Nerio snuck them inside a building situated on a mountain.

An intercom buzzed. "Welcome, people of Republic City. Thank you for joining me on this occasion. Prepare to witness the beginning of a peaceful Equalist Era, without the cruel art of bending!"

Oh, no! The rave has started. Were they already late? Nerio led them to the crowd. They stole some disguises they found lying around. Nerio snuck back and hid behind the curtain. He can't get caught now. Everything has to be perfectly timed. The floor opened up and a row of people rose onto the stage. An earthbender, a firebender, Asami, June, and lastly, Meelo. It was now or never.

"And as for our uninvited guest of honor," Amon said, as two soldiers brought out Nerio onto the stage and placed him in front of him. "You will be our first volunteer." The crowd silenced as Amon stepped forward with fingers out and placed them over Nerio's forehead.

"No!" Nerio shouted. Amon's hand bent back and Nerio rolled away and stood in front of Amon.

"What is the meaning of this?" Amon said. "A bloodbender?"

"You're a monster," Nerio said. "What you're doing is wrong and I'm here to stop you, father."

Out of all of them, June was the only tied up so her feet wouldn't touch the ground, completely blind other than feeling the pole that held her in place. "I'm sorry, mom," she whispered. "You were right." How she wanted to cry right then and there. She was useless. Wait, what... Nerio was on stage? "Untie me!" she said. "Or get my feet on the ground!" She wanted to fight as well. When no one came to her side she cursed Nerio and Amon, not caring if Meelo was next to her or not.

"June, can't you see we're having a shocking father-son moment right now? You and your mother had your moment, now it's my turn." Nerio said in an even voice before turning back to Amon. "Release them and fight me, father. You're secretly a bloodbender, but so am I. You lied and connived your way to your current position. You killed my mother for not supporting you, now you want to "equalize" the benders! You're insane!" Pipes burst open as Nerio attempted to flood the stage. Amon moved out of the way and bent his son's blood. Nerio was in extreme pain. This is what it feels like to be controlled.

"You're a traitor, my son," he said. "Your mother couldn't resist, which was easy enough on my part. You, on the other hand, must be dealt with personally." Soldiers gripped Nerio's arms. Amon got closer, this time intending to finish the job. Their plan had failed. He had failed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as Amon pressed his thumb to his son's forehead.

If that was a poor distraction to get her foot loose, June didn't know. He was not about to sacrifice himself for this cause. As soon as she felt the metal under her, she had to focus on Amon's position. "We barely had a moment, but this can easily turn around." She pressed further and broke into the metal. Pulling the ropes off she heard the others coming forth, the sound of the crowd starting to doubt their leader. "You're smarter than this Nerio, I can tell," she whispered, grasping on to Amon's legs as he was focusing on his son. She pushed upwards and there she felt the earth stage rise just so. "Korra grab him!" She held as she went to shake Nerio from his shock. "Come on and focus; it's not too late," she said, grabbing hold of him, trying to sense his bending. "Nerio please you need to focus to stop your father. Keep your distance like a waterbender should… you can do it," she whispered before turning and setting the others free.

Nerio shook his head and came to his senses. He can't back down now. He tossed his glove to Asami. Time to redeem himself. Nerio breathed and got into his stance, with just the right concentration. He couldn't let Amon overpower him. Amon stopped moving, his arms and legs bending to the sides. Nerio curled his fingers to keep his focus. Asami shocked him for good measure and the benders knew their role. At least Amon lost his supporters after he proved to be a lying bloodbender. Amon tried to break free by bloodbending Nerio, a personal battle to see whose bending is stronger. Korra delivered the final blow, and Amon collapsed. Nerio relaxed. No regrets; he killed a monster, not his father. He wants to forget about ever having that relationship with Amon. Nerio spent a lot of energy without the full moon and collapsed to the ground.

June looked around. "Well, get out and get on with your lives people!" she yelled before going to pick up her new friend. Tenzin went over to get his son, who jumped into his arms right away. Mako and Bolin lifted Nerio off the ground. June looked at the Fire and earth bender that were with her. "You two help guide these people away, make sure Equalists equipment is destroyed later. I got a mother to see." She walked away through the crowd and back on street, towards her home. She would treat Nerio to something once she had more time allowed.

"June, you know your mother cares, she's just afraid for you..." Tenzin said to his somewhat niece; no one could tell that she had his brother's blood in her, a lot of Lin and Toph was in the girl. But actions speak louder than words and June held a lot of action.

"Of course... we're not weak, sure she's afraid... I now see why... If Amon took my bending when he had the chance, I would be useless. Bending helps me in everything. If couldn't see." Tenzin and Meelo walked with June until they reached the end of the first road, where Lin stood with her men. "Mom, I'm sorry."

Lin stared at her daughter. Sure enough, June was caught by Amon and Lin didn't rescue her. She didn't have to; June has friends to look after her. "Apology accepted, June," she said. "I'm sorry, too. I was a little too harsh on you. You've indeed earned your freedom. Now that Amon is done for, thanks to you, kids, you can go out for as long as you want, go anywhere you want, as long as you return home at night." The two hugged and embraced their new relationship. In the distance, a figure in blue clothes was walking towards them, accompanied by two others his height.

Nerio approached June. "I'm glad to see you're alright. We did it. The monster known as Amon is no more, but my father known as Noatak had been long dead for me." June stepped out of her mother's hold and walked with Nerio for a little bit, pulling him with her and listening to what he had to say. "I was scared, June. If he had taken away my bending, we wouldn't have been able to stop him. Our plan revolved around keeping him still, which was hard enough when he was bloodbending me. So what'll you do now, June?" June didn't get a chance to answer, as another bender came up to them.

Bolin slapped Nerio's back, much to Nerio's pain. "Nerio here is gonna join the Fire Ferrets! Korra's cool with it, as long as he doesn't bloodbend the competition."

"It would be great having him on the team," Mako said in agreement. "We just need to get him registered, and he'll be an official member."

"That is very nice; though I'm surprised you said you didn't like it." June smiled at the three boys. "As for what I'm going to do... I need to train." She turned her head back to her mom. "I got to stay in shape... for the duties that await me... but you gotta catch me first, mom!" She smiled and took off. "I'm still gonna fight you on the night curfew!" She didn't even move fifty feet when she felt two different tugs against her body. "HEY NO FAIR!" Her wild hair and faded eyes showed the playful dislike as she was pulled back into her mother's arms. The older woman gave everyone a bright smile, one that was hidden from Tenzin for the longest time.

Nerio chuckled, "I hope every parent child relationship turns out as happy as that one. Some people are not that lucky, but I've found a new family in the Fire Ferrets, and my friends mean everything to me." Nerio thought back to his childhood, before things got messed up. His father would take him hunting, slide on the ice, and have snowball fights. At least he still has the memories.

"I swear..." June mumbled, pulling away from Lin. "She's just being overprotective." June wouldn't mind leaving the nest, trade lives with someone out there.

"Nerio, I am happy for you, it's amazing that I will be able to see you around more often." Bolin laughed when she said 'see.'"Big boy, I'm gonna be working with you," she pointed at him. "You're skills need improvement," she huffed. "Mom, I'll see you back at the station okay, I promise." She placed her arm around Bolin's shoulder, being slightly taller than him. "I'm gonna hang with people my age for once... oh and if you see some guys looking for me on your way back, DON'T say anything!" She gave a laugh and a smile at her mother's and Tenzin's confused look. Asami came out and wrapped her arm around Bolin's as well. Mako looked at her confused at this.

Asami shook her head. "Come on we're gonna be late. Later, Chief!"

Lin sighed. Interesting how June seemed to flock towards these other fighters. But at least she wasn't going to be alone and running anymore. Maybe it would be time to tell her daughter the truth; it was such a sight to see this boy, Nerio learn from his struggles and how her daughter accepted him for no other reason than to stand at her side. Well, it was worth it; she watched as Nerio, June and the members of Team Avatar walk away. Boy, were they in for a surprise when the only other person relative to their age group would be General Iroh. Oh well, no one needed to know that. She again smiled and headed home with Tenzin and Meelo following right behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Redeeming Rush**

Writers: Alley of the Labyrinth and MV (A friend of mine who doesn't often do fan fiction)

Pairings: Cannon Makorra, OFC June BeiFong x General Iroh, OMC Nerio x OFC, Bolin X Asami

Makorra and Bosami and romances will happen later, cause we all know I'm a romance kind of writer/read...but there is more than just that thanks to co-writing.

The first chapter is basically the last episode of season one in our OCs experiences

Disclaimer: Just another fan, don't own anything but OCness

* * *

Part 3

The days passed and no one knew that June was losing sight in her other eye. She acted so normal that no one looked into her eyes or at her face. She lowered her head, hair covering her blind eye, ever since they saved the City, benders and non-benders from Amon. The town had changed, meetings were held twice a week. People from the United Forces were coming in; Republic City had become a center for the world to figure what to do about the way life was. She helped Bolin with his bending, ate dinner with her mom and adoptive brother, and kept natural, until she ran into a strong, able-bodied male.

"Out of my way," she said pushing the chest of the other, before walking ahead.

"Hello to you too, Mole Rat," the man said.

"Keh," June said, walking along the edge of the dock.

"June, don't you recognize me?" She barely recognized the stranger's voice.

"Fah," she continued on

"Are you losing your hearing…?" June felt the man's warm hand on her completely blind side.

"I'm busy." Maybe meeting up with Nerio wasn't a bad idea; her silent time had just been ruined.

"The Chief's daughter refuses the son of the Fire Lady?"

"Can it, Iroh," she growled, pissed now. "I'm busy, leave me alone."

"Can't you see…" he clearly said the wrong thing.

"Fuck You, Iroh leave me alone." June stormed away, until she reached the edge of the dock.

"June, I'm just trying to talk to you, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm mopping,"

"It's happening isn't it? You're losing sight."

"Shut up"

"I know you," he sighed, trying to make head and tales of why she was acting like this. Yes it had been years since they last saw each other. But it was a good thing he ran into her.

"You've been away!" she accused him. She wouldn't let him try and save her right now; she wasn't breaking, not yet. "The only one who knows me a little more than you is the son of a very sad man." She paused trying to see if it was right to explain about what had happened, what she had been a part of.

"June!" Nerio yelled, running along the water's edge, his arms swaying back and forth, pushing and pulling the water around him, bending freely.

"Speaking of Blue eyes."

"June, we're meeting in the tournament gym. We need your help, since Korra… oh hello there." He had gotten so used to the friendly environment and the excitement that he really enjoyed his life with everyone; if he was still as serious as before, he didn't show it.

"Nerio this is General…"

"General Iroh, of the United Forces, grandson of Fire Lord Zuko," Nerio said with some interest. Nerio knew a lot of things and took more notice than the others have actually.

"No one likes Mom." Iroh sighed, keeping his shoulders straight.

"Uncle Tenzin doesn't really like dad." June rolled her eyes. Nerio looked at her, confused. She didn't tell him who her father was. It wasn't a big deal to her.

"Commander Bumi," Iroh said, seeing the waterbender's confusion. "He is quite a Wildman"

"Suck up!" June laughed. "So the gym… I'm not up for training right now."

Iroh grabbed her arm and watched as Nerio flipped himself over onto the dock. "Come on June I'm sure it'll be fun today, you don't want to miss Korra's airbending practice."

"Will you give it a rest, you overgrown flame stick!" She pushed him off, storming away from them.

When she was free of the man she liked, and the man who became her best friend, she cried, punching and kicking the earth around her. She ended up outside the city, the scent of pine, oak, and flowers were around her. "I hate this!"

Skoochy was working for his mother, spying really, getting Intel without his 'friends' knowing that he had been living with Chief BeiFong and her daughter for less than a year now. He had taken a break to walk the fresher side of the city. What he saw shocked him, his big sister, a woman who everyone saw as this strong defining earthbender, crying in the middle of the woods. Something had clearly happened. She told their mother she was going to be by the water, not the mountains.

"Juney?" he called out, knowing she would hear him; her hearing was pure when she focused.

Nerio and Iroh walked along the streets to the Arena. Iroh's height over the sixteen year old being just over five inches, the general walked taller and slightly looser but not by much.

"So, what brings you to the city?" Nerio asked. It was a bit awkward for the youngest General of the United Forces to be walking with the one who quite literally stopped Amon. His hand twitched, remembering the muscles involved in stopping Amon. He glanced at the sky; it was only a matter of time before the full moon returns. He can control himself with his bending.

"Nerio, did you hear me?" Iroh said, noticing that Nerio was staring at the sky and didn't seem to care what they were talking about.

Nerio glanced down and met Iroh's eyes. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"Hey, you asked first. But don't sweat it. I wanted to help you guys stop Amon. But it seemed you got it covered. My ship just reached the pier when I received the news. You've got to tell me how you single handedly defeated the most dangerous man in Republic City."

Nerio stared at his hands. "It was more of a group effort. I did my part, and the others did theirs. It's no big deal. Now can we just get to the arena? I wanna get some last minute training in."

When they got there, they expected to see a lot more benders hanging around, even when people have noticed Iroh's presence. With no crowd, they found Mako and Bolin exercising in the gym. Korra wasn't far off but she was in the middle of meditation.

"Hey Nerio, I thought you went to find June?" said Mako, surprised that she wasn't with him.

"She needs time to herself," Iroh said, taking off his officer coat.

"And you are…" Mako said, really getting annoyed of new people making surprising appearances.

"Mako, that's the famous General Iroh," said Bolin, staring at the man in awe. "You know the only son of the only daughter of Zuko of the friends of Avatar Aang."

Korra opened her eyes and nodded. "Nerio, you only got two days before your first full moon night tournament."

"Yeah, full moon," Nerio said, mindful of Iroh next to him. "And what a beautiful night it will be, night of victory for the Fire Ferrets." Nerio turned to Iroh. "Why don't you go check on June? I'd go, but I need to get ready. Seems as though you and June have a sort of... history together."

Iroh nodded. "She didn't even listen to me last time. Fine, I'll go. Good luck with your training."

With Iroh out of sight, Nerio turned to Korra. "Do you have any idea what could've just happened?"

"What?" Korra said. "I was only reminding you of the full moon night."

"In front of Iroh? How can I tell him that I bloodbended Amon? Can't you see, I'm trying to use waterbending in other, normal ways? Gosh, can't we just forget about that horrible day?" Nerio stormed out of the gym and sat on the roof. He needed his alone time, when there's no chance of him bloodbending anyone. Forget training. He knows he's good as he is.

June fought and hated herself for the weakness she carried. She was tired. Even when she looked at her brother, she saw how scared he was. "Go home, Skoochy," she said, not facing him, not wanting him to see the lifeless look of grey in her eyes. An hour passed and Skoochy didn't move. He just watched as June fought the earth until he saw fire go toward her.

"Mole rat, you are not self hating," Iroh said. "You need to be with your friends. They don't care that you're going blind." He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. "See you later kid."

"It's Skoochy! Please calm my sis down."

"I am calm, let me go you!" June said, fighting all the way back. It was a laughable sight to see as Skoochy waved goodbye.

Iroh finally got June back to the gym, but Nerio was nowhere to be seen. "Calm down and work with them."

June sighed, crossed her arms and sat down. "I'm to cheer you on yeah, yeah... so it's what, in two days? You're ready, right?"

"Basically we're facing a team that's worked hard for this chance so we have to be fair," said Bolin. He really wanted to face this new team. "They are good as I heard..."

"And seen. We still have that place above so we sneak in." Mako shrugged, he did it before and he still got in without having to pay for a ticket; it was the way he figured the area out.

"I don't know if I can make it," June said honestly. "Everyone is doing their best and I know Waterbenders will struggle,"

"Why is that June?" Iroh asked standing beside her, making sure she wasn't as grumpy as before.

"You should know Iroh, I mean the fights Gran 'Tara and your grandfather had should be clear enough." June rolled her eyes, really tired of all this, everything was set in a semi normal routine nothing really changing. It was funny how well the old team Avatar was able to move on but everyone else struggles.

"It doesn't matter," Korra said. "What matters is focus and control." There was talk since she was no longer a Fire Ferret and as a fully realized avatar, they looked for her to judge the tournament. Iroh accepted this, and since he wasn't needed here anymore and had to meet the council members, he just waved and left them.

Korra had been studying the rules and such along with her other training. June turned her head and looked at Korra. "You're planning something, aren't you?"

"Maybe, I'm not doing anything major." Korra smiled before noticing Nerio coming back into the large room. It was clear he hadn't passed Iroh because he seemed calmer, if not masking his anger. "Welcome back, Nerio, I'm sorry for saying that in front of him, but it's important and I should have held back. Would it be better if we fought?"

"No it would not," Nerio replied looking at them all.

June raised her face towards Nerio, his posture stiff, his voice hard. She got up and touched his shoulder. "How old are you? How long have you gone without bloodbending? It's unnatural, it's cruel, Katara outlawed it for that reason, it's a weapon, but we all know you wouldn't willingly use it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm taking Bolin for some private training." She walked to the young earthbender, grabbed his arm and began walking towards another gym. She never looked up or at Bolin; she just kept moving before throwing him the best she could a few feet away from her.

"I am the other opponent" she said, the first sign she was going to show him some moves he tried to ask the Chief about.

"Someone knocked the lights out, it's completely dark," Bolin whimpered.

June shrugged. She's going blind, and Bolin's scared of the dark? "The only light is the moon, stars and the Firebenders; you need to dodge those while focusing where the other is standing, since when you are stuck you can't move from where your kicked to or whatever, but Earth doesn't move like Air, Fire and Water." She tossed him linen. He covered his eyes ready to learn.

"This will help you focus on touch."

Closing her eyes, June saw the vibrations, a technique called the Seismic Sense; she could see Bolin's form moving slowly, getting used to his own darkness she forced him to wear.

"North, South, East, West" he pointed around him. "My attacks are north, northeast, northwest." He pointed towards where he thought June was standing when she was beside him.

"Do you see three forms in front of you?"

"Not yet"

"Swipe your foot in front of you; slowly… see all around you, do you feel it?"

Bolin nodded, feeling something, eyes covered to ensure darkness as he saw forms. He turned his head to June, seeing her standing still beside him, head raised, hair off her face. Eyes blank. "Where does the challenger stand, the other earthbender, I mean? Don't answer just attack."

As all this was happening, two people were beginning to fall apart, but no one took true notice because both knew how to hide their emotions.

The Fire Ferrets faced a new team, a team that fought their way to the top. Since Nerio had joined the team and with the switch of waterbenders, this was their only chance to secure their top position. One wrong move and they would have start from the beginning again. Nerio looked around, hoping to see June in the crowd along with her brother. They all came to support him, Mako and Bolin and the other team. But when he couldn't find June or Iroh, he felt angry. What was it? June breaking a promise? Iroh who came to help save the day was still in town and able to see through? Then he remembered something: June never looked anyone in the eye for more than a moment; she was spending far too much free time alone. She had refused and focused on training. It was a half hour before the game would start when he figured it out; he remembered her talking about 'half blind for now' when they were at her hideout. She was losing sight and didn't want to face others.

Unable to find her, and wasting time, Nerio stood with Mako and Bolin on the platform. It was just them, their opponents and the crowd. Korra was where she needed to be after wishing them luck. Or so she said. The bell chimed and the Fire Ferrets set their stands along with the three other benders across from them.

"And here we see another glorious battle," the announcer said. The crowd cheered loud and proud, ready to see benders fight. "The infamous Fire Ferrets face a change of title. The challengers, the first full female team: the Sea Hawks! Mari the captain, a waterbender, Lee Anne, an earthbender and finally Kala the firebender. If they win this tonight the Fire Ferrets must relinquish their title and begin again at the bottom. It's only fair."

Nerio was ready as he would ever be. Suddenly it was glowing, some of the light had gone out, but he was still able to see and both Firebenders lit their fists. He heard Bolin curse under his breath.

Another bell and someone attacked. The battle was on. Mako threw the first fireball. Bolin threw his "earth" which was directed towards all three opponents; they were getting attacked too. Nerio was already throwing curves of water towards the female waterbender. The need to win was heavy.

"And the battle begins," the announcer says. The three teens were working together. Mari's attacks were focused on Mako so when Nerio tried to capture the water it forced him back a slight step. He pushed on with a counter attack, watching as the flow went to hit one of the girls before swinging back and falling back into the water below. "What in the world?" he asked himself as he got another snake up and around himself.

The attack came from the side. Nerio was still gathering his thoughts when he noticed Mako and Bolin already dodging and returning attacks. He stared at his opponent, the waterbending captain. She started by taking streams of water from both sides of her, as how Korra once did, and sent them slamming to Nerio's chest. Nerio turned the streams of water to ice, hitting back with much force. Mari was pushed back, or she was faking it. She looked up, her hair all over her face, trying to hide her smirk. Nerio knew he couldn't focus on Mako or Bolin's battles. He has his own worries that required his total focus.

When Mari got back up, she made the platform rumble, water erupting through the holes on the stage, one by one. Nerio had to focus, like an earthbender, to try to guess where the next stream of water could come up, since Mari didn't seem to plan to hit Nerio directly at first. Lost in his confusion and trying to predict the attack, Korra saw her opening for revenge.

Ever since she met him, Nerio always tried to show off his bending, trying to prove that he is a better waterbender than the waterbender-born Avatar herself. Nerio is not more important; just because he bloodbended Amon doesn't make him more of a hero than the Avatar who delivered the finishing blow. If Nerio was like her, he would have finished off Amon himself, but he didn't. He stole her thunder, and now he's stealing her spotlight. If anyone deserves to be on that stage right now is her. She's been training all her life to be able to compete like this. Nerio is not better than her, and now, she is gonna prove it. Nerio thinks he has no weakness, right? Wrong! All it takes is a gentle nudge in the WRONG direction.

Struggling in the cold air of the night June didn't run. She had broken a promise, leaving Nerio to face his first tournament battle during the full moon alone. She knew he was strong, she felt a connection to him. He was the first person to not doubt her. Now stuck on the outskirts of the city, June pondered why she felt so useless. Half blind since birth, she was lucky to know the colors, to know what a smile actually was and feel the lie behind it all. Unlike her grandmother, she got to know her mother's face, the sparkle in her family's eyes. She didn't want to lose all this. Why was it finally growing weaker? Everyone at the arena, watching the battle between the Fire Ferrets and the Sea Hawks; she could feel the mass of people gathered there, a few scattered in the city.

Nerio and Mari were exchanging the same amounts of water, interchanging water and ice. It was fierce from both sides and all three elements. Nerio thought he finally had it, the upper hand that he needs. But just as Mari was going to crash a huge tidal wave on him, which he was going to redirect back to her, the water kept its course. Nerio was pushed all the way back, out of the platform. As he landed in the water, the score board lit up blue, the first win for the Sea Hawks.

"Nerio, you okay?" Bolin asked as Nerio rose back up on a water spout.

Nerio shrugged it off, intending to do better. What went wrong? Whatever, it better not happen again. He noticed the full moon shining through the window, wondering if it was affecting him.

The bell chimed again and round two had begun. Nerio couldn't spare a thought to either Mako or Bolin. Mari had given him quite a humiliation; it was time to return the favor. It was the same as before, both sides eager to get the other out of the ring. Mari had fired a barrage of ice missiles, which Nerio was about to turn into harmless drops of water, but the ice missiles kept their shape.

Nerio screamed as the ice needles struck every nerve on his body. _This is not happening_ he thought. Why is this happening to him? Nerio was breathless and fell to the ground.

"Folks, it looks like the Fire Ferrets are in pretty bad shape. If Nerio doesn't get back up soon, the Fire Ferrets will have to continue without him. Five… four… three… two…"

"No!" Nerio screamed as he got up, the full moon's energy restoring his strength. He growled and roared loud enough to startle the entire crowd and even his teammates and their opponents. This is the last straw! He stood up straight, staring at the floor. The crowd silenced as they witnessed what was happening and froze. They were all stuck, everyone in the entire arena. No one could even move their vocal cords to scream. Nerio had total control; he would do as he pleases. Things were in his hands and by things, he means their lives! But Nerio had his mind set on just one person at the moment, the waterbender responsible for this, and he would make her pay. Nerio stared at Mari with bulging eyes, although she couldn't be more immobilized.

Nerio chuckled. "**Dance, my puppet. Dance**!" He bent Mari's arms to her back. She couldn't express the pain as she floated in the air, her arms and legs moving around. Nerio didn't care for the dance; he wanted the crowd to see her suffer, to see what happens to those who mess with Amon's son!


End file.
